1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure provides a monobloc rocking chair. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a one-piece, integrally molded plastic rocking chair that nests or fits within an identical rocking chair when such chairs are vertically stacked.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic chairs are well-known. An exemplary prior art plastic chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,255. This prior art chair includes a seat, a back, front and rear legs directly connected to the seat, and arms joining the seat to the back. These chairs include an opening bounded by the arms, back and seat. Plastic chairs with this configuration can be stacked vertically, so that the rear legs of the uppermost chair extend through the opening bounded by the arms, back and seat. The chairs are configured so that they vertically stack compactly. Consequently, the chairs can be shipped, stored, and displayed more economically. This is advantageous for manufacturers, retailers, and consumers. Plastic chairs are also advantageous because they are comfortable, inexpensive to manufacture, practical, lightweight, portable, water and weatherproof, sturdy, attractive, relatively easy to care for, and easy to move to and from a stacked arrangement. However, these chairs are stationary.
Many people enjoy rocking chairs. In an effort to get more enjoyment out of stationary plastic chairs, some have developed separate rocker kits that convert a conventional plastic chair into a rocking chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,307 shows an example of this approach. This requires that separate rockers be attached to a chair which is disadvantageous because complex mechanisms are necessary to assure the chair remains connected to the rocker. This increases manufacturing costs. In addition, the chairs with the rockers cannot be stored compactly.
An exemplary plastic rocking chair with integral rockers was designed by Mike Simonian and Maaike Evers. This plastic rocker includes a seat, a backrest, arms, front legs directly connected to the seat, and rear legs directly connected to the seat. Rockers extend from the right front leg to the right rear leg and from the left front leg to the left rear leg. The rockers prevent this chair from being stacked compactly. As a result, it cannot be shipped, stored, and displayed economically. This is a disadvantage for manufacturers, retailers, and consumers.
Therefore a need exists for a one-piece rocking chair that is inexpensive to manufacture, comfortable, lightweight, attractive, portable, water and weatherproof, durable, and easy to care for, compactly stackable, and easy to move to and from a stacked arrangement.